


Helping

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-28
Updated: 2005-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: Am I truly helping...? Or am I merely becoming a monster?





	Helping

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  Okay, This was just a random side fic that was absolutely STUCK in my head...
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Rurouni Kenshin_ , just on a non-profit writing spree!

His feet were light as they hit the rooftop, feather-whispers on the wind. His navy gi was loose, billowing slightly in the light wind as he stared out at the old city. Kyoto... He'd come here to help...

He shook his head. "I  _am_  helping," he whispered, assuring himself for the umpteenth time since he'd joined the Inshinshishi.

His amber eyes caught a flash of red and white out of the corner of his vision and he dropped into a crouch, eyes scanning the rooftops and alleys for any sign of movement, any sign of ki. He found no ki—his prey was well trained to suppress his ki—but his prey made a crucial mistake in thinking that the all seeing eyes of the Battousai would miss the shadows shift with his passing. Battousai moved gracefully, a tiger with his prey in sight. His eyes never left the other man as he ran in the alleys below. He closed the distance between himself and the shinobi in minutes, gaining on the man.

Soon they reached a dead-end alley and the shinobi stopped, his eyes wild as the Battousai came into view on the rooftop.

 _I'm helping the cause,_  Battousai reminded himself as he dropped to the ground from the roof. The shinobi's eyes widened as he saw his enemy.

"Battousai," he whispered, backing away. "Onegai, have mercy!"

He took a breath, drawing his katana from its saya, the sound of metal on metal echoing softly, eerilyin the night. "Ishitama," he said, his voice even though he was frightened of the monster he was becoming. "You have betrayed the Inshinshishi." The man was moaning now, eyes rolling, shaking as he stood there, begging for his very soul. "For your sins you shall be beheaded."

" _No!_ "

In one swift movement of silver, crimson, and liquid moonlight, the man fell to the ground, dead. Blood flowed from the severed neck and his head, the face still horribly twisted in terror, rolled a few feet to rest at Battousai's looked away, his breathing heavy, labored.

 _I'm helping, I'm helping, I'm helping_ , he repeated to himself, the mantra never-ending in his mind.  _I'm helping!_

"Onii-san?"

He flinched, opening his eyes to see a small boy, his round face turned up at him. He swallowed as the child glanced at the bloodied sword and then down to the bleeding body. "Onii-san," repeated the boy. "I don't want to die."

"What?"

"I don't want to die."

He blinked, confused. "I'm not going to kill you..."

"You're not?" asked the boy, confused and awed. "But you have daisho—the last samurai that came with daisho killed Okaa-san...and Otou-san. I don't want to die."

His face softened. "You won't, if I can help it," he murmured, ruffling the boy's black hair. "Go back inside and don't tell anyone you saw me."

The small boy nodded and turned, returning to the house he'd come from. The Battousai smiled, watching the small boy's retreating back, his own eyes melting gently from amber to a soft violet. "I'm helping." His smile stretched slightly. "I'm helping..."

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  This was supposed to be a small scene from when Kenshin had started with Inshinshishi. I would think he wasn't completely numb to killing just yet and was having doubts. I hope you liked it—please  ** _review!_**


End file.
